


Need a blue sky holiday

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a blue sky holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This is a prompt ficlet for [](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavvyan.livejournal.com/)**lavvyan** who wanted _'John comforting Rodney after a mission gone wrong, or vice versa? Or some headachy stuff? Because my head has been feeling like it's gonna explode all day.'_ I hope this bit of schmoop helps  & that your head's feeling better!  
> 2\. Thank you to [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** for the read-through.  
>  3\. Title taken from 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter

There was a loud crash, followed in quick succession by a series of muffled curses and a collection of resonating thuds. John gingerly lifted the cold pack from his eyes and raised his head.

“Rodney. What are you _doing_?”

Rodney’s head popped up from behind John’s desk, his hair standing up like it was doing battle with Zelenka’s in a ‘Wild and Wispy’ Pageant. “Um, trying to be quiet?” Rodney suggested, sotto voiced and a little shame-faced, as he manhandled cables and god-knows-what around the end of John’s bed.

John rested his aching head back on the pillow with a long sigh, and ‘ow!’ - was there a single position he could lie in that didn’t involve pressing on the egg-sized lump that losing a battle with an Ancient floor had caused? It looked like the answer was no. In addition to the bump on his head, there was a really impressive light show going on whenever he closed his eyes, with accompanying spasms of shooting pain just for extra entertainment. Today really hadn’t been the best of days and he just wanted to follow Carson’s advice and sleep it off. Though John was still treating his diagnosis of ‘och, just a few bumps and bruises, lad’ with some suspicion, given the minefield currently exploding in his brain.

“Being quiet doing _what_?” John asked slowly, as Rodney tugged at something that made a disapproving screech.

“I’m just setting this up… nearly done,” Rodney whispered, loudly. “It’s a light box we found in one of the med-labs near the East pier. It produces light on a wavelength that is incredibly conducive to human sleep. Plus I have this incense burner thing I borrowed from Teyla. I thought they’d help you relax and get some rest.”

John leaned up on his elbows. Rodney, his shirt awry and with a smudge of what looked like charcoal on one cheek, was plugging a final cable into a small, white box. Immediately a soothing glow began to spread out into the room, along with a scent that reminded John vaguely of lavender or sandalwood, maybe. Rodney had done all this - to make him feel better.

“So, I’ll just be going then,” Rodney murmured, dropping his eyes. “You need to get some sleep.”

“Thanks, Rodney,” John said softly, his headache receding for the first time in hours. “But I need one more thing,” he smiled - and lifted up the edge of the comforter in invitation.

 

The end


End file.
